Take Away the Pain
by CanadianKittyAngel
Summary: Mikasa gets home from a bad break-up, and her blonde roommate only finds it attrative. With Annie's advances and Mikasa growing to accept she finds it arousing, one thing leads to another, and Mikasa doesn't feel so hurt anymore. Mikannie/Mikaanie smut. Futa-Mikasa X Annie. Don't read if that makes you uncomfortable.


**-(A/N: I am so not paranoid about posting this... Oh my god why did I write this...)-**

When the Asian slammed the door shut upon arriving home, the blonde cringed, and looked up at her roommate. Breath hitching, the blonde looked at Mikasa, who was clearly pissed off; however it only served to turn the blonde on. It wasn't every day that the Asian showed up to the apartment this upset, or even showing any emotions at all; causing Annie to voice her concern.

"Did that short little shit break up with you?"

Lashing out, Mikasa landing a punch to the blonde's jaw, but she simply jerked and winced. "Taking that as a yes… Sheesh…" Rubbing her jaw softly, Annie tossed her book onto the counter and stood up slowly, trying to avoid a head-rush. When the Asian realized the force of her punch, she frowned apologetically, and looked away.

"Sorry Annie… Yeah…"

"It's fine, it's fine. You'll be fine right?"

The Asian paused entirely, almost as if thinking; but soon quietly saying, "I don't know… I'll never have a relationship…" The comment took the blonde by surprise, and she cocked an eyebrow in question, looking over her friend curiously. Annie gently held her jaw gently, and walked over to what they considered a kitchen, and grabbed some ice to put on it as she questioned, "Why is that?"

A strangled and embarrassed noise made it out of Mikasa's voice, causing the blonde to look over at her in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the Asian's blush. The look caused Mikasa to give up on hiding it from her roommate; it wasn't like she wouldn't have found out anyway.

"I have a penis."

"You're a guy?"

Both girls grew silent; Annie showing little reaction more than amusement, and Mikasa refraining from turning away in embarrassment. "No," Mikasa answered cautiously, only for Annie to snap, "Then how do you have a dick?" Rather than silence that grew, it was a shattering tension that neither wanted around their shared apartment.

In order to break the tension; or make it worse, Mikasa lifted her shirt slightly and undid her pants, pulling them off, remaining in her boxers, and t-shirt. The Asian looked up at the blonde; whose expression was crossed between curiosity, and obvious attraction. Sighing slowly, she pulled the boxers off, letting her member out.

The slow spreading blush that reached the short blonde's cheeks was amusing to the taller of them, but neither spoke a word. Lifting her head to look at Mikasa's face, Annie managed to get out quietly to herself, "If I wasn't gay for you before… Wow…." A devilish grin slid onto the blonde's lips, she sauntered forward, causing the blonde to step back slowly out of shock. The moment Mikasa's back hit the wall, Annie pressed close to Mikasa, and looked up into her eyes. She didn't utter a word just yet, shifting a hand to brush against Mikasa's member, earning a soft gasp.

"You're getting hard aren't you…?"

"Shut… Shut up…"

The Asian was tense, and blushing, trying to hide obvious arousal; but the blonde already knew. The blonde however at this point, was turned on beyond reason, wanted to win. She gently took Mikasa's shaft in her hand, and stroked, earning a weak moan from the taller woman. "Like that?" Annie's smirk showed the truth behind her words as she held Mikasa's member in her hand, not doing anything to it.

However, Annie's reign of dominance was pulled away as the Asian gained mindset, and shoved her back until she could pin her on the couch with a smirk, "Teasing me? Don't talk to me unless you know." Despite the threat, Annie was simply more turned on. The blonde tightly grabbed Mikasa's shirt and pulled her roughly into a searing kiss; mainly to growl into her lips, "Know what? You'll fuck me?"

The Asian reassured her dominance over the blonde by drawing her knee up to her crotch, earning a weak moan from the smaller woman. "Maybe," Mikasa growled back into her lips, pinning her back, doing her best to ignore her growing arousal, however it became increasingly difficult. The blonde arched her back up into the taller girl's ribs, as the position they were in allowed.

"Fuck me then!" The blonde snarled it slightly, having released the kiss, releasing a few soft pants. Her cheeks flushed with arousal and embarrassment, and chest rising with her breaths. Annie looked at her, and said lowly, "Fuck away your pain…"

Hardening fully, the Asian groaned slightly, and looked into Annie's eyes a moment before reaching back and grabbing her by the hair to pull her into a rough kiss. The blonde's small hand slipped between their bodies, and wrapped around Mikasa's length, stroking once to earn a low moan from the blonde. At this point, neither could deny their arousal to the situation.

A soft whine slipped Mikasa's lips when Annie removed her hand and pushed her back slightly, a soft pant slipping the blonde's lips. She looked up at the Asian, contemplating her next move, the taller reciprocating the action; locking eyes. The blonde bit her lip softly, before pushing the Asian back roughly to get against the wall. Mikasa went to voice her concern, but the moment she opened her lips, a low moan slipped her lips at the feeling of the blonde's mouth wrapping around her member.

Slipping her fingers into the blonde's hair to hold her slightly, Mikasa let her head fall back with a pant. She resisted the urge to force herself down Annie's throat, or thrust into her mouth despite the long for stimulation. The Asian looked down at her slowly, breath hitching as Annie's blue eyes caught her gaze; hooded with lust, however she was sure her eyes were the same. The blonde kept her gaze as she focused on taking more of Mikasa's member in, earning a deep groan from the Asian.

Unable to stop herself with the lust and instinct, Mikasa thrust her hips slightly. The blonde just stopped, and allowed Mikasa to do as she pleased; which she did. The Asian held her by the hair, and thrust her hip in pace, let out a groan as she felt herself nearing. Her pace faltered slightly in hesitation, but she sped back up before pushing Annie back to stop, and released. The blonde blushed softly, panting vaguely as Mikasa came onto the floor. The action actually surprised the blonde, but she made no voicing of her feelings because the Asian recovered and pulled her up to kiss her roughly.

The blonde moaned into her lips, feeling Mikasa's hardness against her stomach. Both girls were already sure their lips would be bruised from the searing kisses, and Annie would have a headache from the tugging, but through the lust, neither seemed to really care at this point.

In an attempt to get some form of leadership, the blonde wrapped her arms around Mikasa's neck, and pulled herself up enough to wrap her legs around the Asian's waist. Mikasa nipped her lip, and pinned Annie's back to the wall so she could lower her hands and pull Annie's pants off in their awkward position, and furthermore to guide her member to the blonde's entrance. Annie's arms tightened around Mikasa's neck, and she opened her lips to allow Mikasa dominance in the kiss.

Sliding her member through Annie's wetness as a lubricant, Mikasa let out a groan, gripping Annie by the hair with the other hand; the arm laced behind the blonde's back to do so. Moaning lowly, Annie's hips jerked slightly, causing the Asian to thrust in finally, and both girls moaned in ecstasy. Sinking in to the hilt, both females let out a moan; the Asian taking initiative with a kiss.

A whimper slipped Annie's lips when Mikasa pulled from the kiss and trailed bites and nips down her throat and across her collar. Mikasa's lust and pent up feelings slipped out with ease; but even then she couldn't just bite, she left soft fluttering kisses over the bruises she left on the small blonde. Annie leaned her head back into the wall to let out a moan, a vague blush on her cheeks; however it only deepened when the Asian paused and mumbled against her fluttering and erratic pulse, "Can I move?"

The blonde's breath caught momentarily, and she nodded in response. When the Asian pulled out slowly, the blonde shuddered, and rested her head against the taller woman's shoulder. Cautiously, Mikasa picked up her pace, thrusting harder; the blonde moaned lowly as Mikasa's noises varied, but all were pleased. Annie kept her arms tight around Mikasa as her body bounced from the hard thrusts, eyes shut tight.

"I-I'm close…"

The Asian's comment took the blonde slightly by surprise, but she didn't voice or show it, she merely whimpered a, "Me too," feeling herself near the edge. With a few rough final thrusts, the blonde climaxed, and tightened on Mikasa's member; causing the Asian to release as well. However, Annie's posture dropped slightly, and her grip on Mikasa loosened, letting her slide down slightly.

Carefully, the Asian managed to carry her to one of their beds; neither knew for sure which bed they ended up in. The moment the blonde hit the bed, and she curled up against the taller woman. "That was… Wow," Annie blushed slightly at her own comment, and looked at Mikasa quietly. The Asian looked like she was thinking, but she responded momentarily with, "Yeah…"

"… Over that short little shit?"

"… Yeah."

"Did you fuck away your pain?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes, and slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close in comfort, mumbled more to herself, "Looks like I found the best…" The comment earned a blush from Annie, but she said nothing, only accepting the warmth of the taller girl, and accepting the beautiful sleep to follow what had just happened.


End file.
